A la medianoche
by Lulufma
Summary: Todos los días, a la medianoche, en el living del hotel. [SasuSaku AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **A la medianoche"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

.

Falta una hora para la medianoche y ellos deberían estar dormidos porque mañana es domingo y toca ir a la iglesia; pero no lo están, están despiertos porque la boca de Shisui no conoce horarios.

Itachi estaba molesto, pero Sasuke, su hermano menor, era el otro lado de la moneda: sus ojos brillaban y en ellos se reflejaban la llama de la vela que ilumina la pequeña carpa que habían armado con las sábanas de sus camas.

—Dicen que en el mar que rodea al pueblo 'No me olvides' nadan las sirenas.

—¿Qué son las sirenas? —preguntó el menor de los tres.

—Son mujeres… hasta el ombligo, porque en vez de piernas tienen una larga aleta de pez —explicó Shisui, sintiéndose importante por la atención que le prestaba el ingenuo Sasuke—. Son hermosas, eso dicen, de cabellera larga y de color extravagante; pero no te dejes engatusar por ellas, las sirenas solo quieren comerte la cabeza, de eso se alimentan.

—Cállate Shisui, Sasuke no entiende lo que dices.

Con cada palabra pronunciada, Itachi giraba su rostro hacia la puerta por temor a ser descubiertos. No lo hacía por él precisamente, sino por Shisui de quien su padre principalmente desconfiaba por considerarlo casi una mala influencia sobre sus hijos.

—Pero si me alejo del mar estaría a salvo. —Ignoró Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

—Dicen que hicieron un pacto con el demonio para tener piernas y poder cazar más humanos.

—Te van a regresar a la casa de tus padres, Shisui.

—No, hermano, quiero escuchar más.

Una fuerte ráfaga hizo que la llama de la vela bailara y que las sábanas de pronto flotaran sobre sus cabezas; los pequeños pies de Sasuke pisaron el suelo de madera en un segundo.

—¿Qué hacen los tres despiertos? Itachi, Sasuke, acuéstense. Como el mayor deberías dar el ejemplo, Shisui, no hagas que llame a tu madre.

De tres zancadas, Mikoto Uchiha recogió las sábanas y depositó a su hijo menor sobre la cama. Itachi cerró los ojos apenas sintió la mirada de su madre en la puerta, esperando a que sus hijos y el vecino se durmieran. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que al fin se escuchó el crujir de la puerta al cerrarse.

Itachi soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde la llegada de su madre; no quería que lo separaran de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama el pueblo?

 **…**

* * *

.

El pueblo 'No me olvides' no existe, eso le había dicho su madre la mañana siguiente a la revelación que Shisui había hecho sobre las sirenas; pero allí estaba, a unos metros de distancia de pisar su tierra.

—Le dije al imbécil de Mangetsu que el pueblo existía. Ya quiero bajar para enviarle un postal.

Sasuke se esfuerza en despegarse de su pasado, pero la voz calmada de su madre resuena en su cabeza como un paradigma destruido: El pueblo existe y está frente a sus ojos.

El barco encalla en la orilla de un pueblo silencioso y decaído, oculto entre la neblina. Suigetsu le da una palmada a su hombro y se adelanta; Jugo lo sigue debido a esa extraña responsabilidad que siente por los actos de su compañero. Sasuke mira sobre su hombro a Kabuto quien le ayuda a bajar al pálido capitán.

—¡Por aquí, Sasuke!

El chico de cabello blanco agita su brazo entre la neblina para luego desaparecer de su vista tras entrar a un caserío a punto de derrumbarse. Jugo lo sigue como de costumbre y tras no ver a Orochimaru ni a Kabuto cerca, comprende que no le queda de otra que seguirlos.

Entra a un bar, casi burdel. Mujeres sin ninguna prenda en el torso caminan balanceando sus caderas y sirviendo bebidas hasta el tope de los vasos, hay mesas que se sostienen por un milagro y hay ebrios por doquier, casi todos con un tatuaje en alguna parte visible de su cuerpo. A su derecha se encontraban sentados sus compañeros, acompañados de tres mujeres de estatura media y ropa pequeña.

Sasuke se sienta al extremo, pegado a la pared; como una clara señal de que no desea que nadie lo moleste.

—Compórtate, Suigetsu —susurra Jugo ocultando su boca con el vaso de ron—. Le prometiste fidelidad a Karin.

Suigetsu ríe nervioso, pretendiendo llegar a un acuerdo con Jugo. Sasuke por su parte intenta con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la vida amorosa de sus compañeros pero es un tanto difícil cuando ambos no se esfuerzan en ocultarlo: Suigetsu porque es escandaloso y Jugo porque intenta que las mujeres alrededor se alejen al enterarse que su compañero estaba comprometido.

Los dedos inquietos de las muchachas de labial fosforescente se deslizan sobre los hombros de Hozui, recorren las grietas de la mesa donde estaban sentados y suben sobre los brazos del hombre que detestaba a medio mundo.

No es que no le interesaran las mujeres; pero ellas en particular parecían moribundas y lo único que podía desear sería compartirles parte de su pan para que las costillas no sobresalieran tanto de sus pieles amarillas.

Sasuke estaba a unos segundos de apartarlas sino fuera porque las mujeres se habían marchado voluntariamente, ignorando las súplicas de Suigetsu. Sus ojos se percatan de la presencia del capitán, el único capaz de espantar a cualquier persona sin importar su estatus o cuánta fuerza poseyera. Kabuto levanta el brazo y una mujer se acerca con nerviosismo y torpeza hasta su mesa.

La mujer toma la orden y se va. Sasuke sabe que si el capitán está presente, solo puede significar que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.

* * *

No está ebrio, él conoce su límite; por eso le sorprende ver a la mujer que comparte con él el ascensor, descalza. Quiere quitarle la mirada de sus pies pálidos, pero no puede. No se trata de un fetiche, él no es un hombre perverso; culpaba de momento al alcohol que su mentón no obedeciera las órdenes de su cerebro y se irguiera.

Los dedos de la mujer se recogen contra el suelo y es en ese momento que Sasuke puede despegar los ojos de sus pies para subir hasta su rostro y notar un suave rubor que se asoman de entre sus pecas. Sus pupilas son inmediatamente atraídas por otra presencia, mucho más imponente y visiblemente incómoda.

Son tres en el ascensor: él, la mujer y un hombre mayor que la sujeta de su pequeña cintura.

La mujercita le dirige miradas furtivas y Sasuke está seguro que ella piensa que él no lo nota. Sasuke deja de fingir que no la ve y clava su mirada en sus ojos claros. El tercer hombre carraspea un poco y Sasuke advierte un leve temblor en la mujer tras ver los tacones tambalear entre sus manos.

Parpadea pesadamente intentando aclarar su vista. Ella es casi una niña, lo ve en sus mejillas redondeadas, sus ojos brillosos y su cuerpo pequeño y frágil. Su acompañante es un hombre mayor, no parece violento, pero sí astuto. No lo piensa mucho y llega a la conclusión de que son amantes. Ambos visten con elegancia, él está envuelto en un traje gris igual que su cabello y ella tiene puesto un vestido rojo, cubierta por un saco crema y adornada con joyas del color de sus ojos.

Nunca se había fijado en las apariencias, pero esta vez su ropa aplastó su orgullo al punto de sentir vergüenza por sus fachas; sin mencionar que olía a mar después de tantos meses de viajar en barco.

Tal vez por eso la niña no despegaba sus ojos de él; le debía parecer interesante observar un estropajo con olor a pescado compartir el mismo espacio que ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y la pequeña mujer es halada de la cintura por el hombre de abundantes canas, dejándolo solo en el ascensor.

Ella ladea la cabeza y lo mira por última vez, antes de introducirse al mismo cuarto con su acompañante.

Llega al piso donde se hospeda y con pereza encaja las llaves en la cerradura; arrastra sus pies hasta la cama y se avienta sobre el colchón, sintiendo los tornillos de este clavarse entre sus costillas.

Una bonita noche para soñar con sirenas de cabello rosa.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Sé que siempre digo que es el último Sasusaku que hago xd pero para el protagonista masculino no podía imaginar a otra persona que no sea Sasuke. Y mi prota siempre será Sakura así que…

Es una historia corta, como todas las que tengo sin rumbo definido. Cinco capítulos, tal vez.

Saludos ;B


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **A la medianoche"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

.

Como en todos los pueblos donde han hecho paradas, Sasuke respeta la rutina a la que se ha sometido y se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana, incluso si la noche anterior durmió a minutos antes de que diera la medianoche. Se viste con los mismos trapos de siempre y sale, foto en mano, a buscar a su hermano.

Camina por los muelles, observa a los pescadores alistando sus redes para salir a cazar; busca de entre la gente alguien que no esté verdaderamente ocupado y que le responda de buena manera. Un hombre de mediana edad alza sobre su hombro un pescado grande y empieza a caminar en su dirección. Sasuke lo intercepta y rápidamente saca la foto para proceder con la misma pregunta de siempre. La brisa marina golpea su nariz y zumba sus oídos por un instante. Se desconcentra pero logra leer los labios del grumete quien niega –tanto con las palabras como con la cabeza– haber visto a la persona que está buscando.

A su derecha, un grupo de marinos sostienen la cabeza de un joven quien devuelve su desayuno al mar. Sasuke hace una mueca con los labios y se dirige a ellos, tal vez podrían darle información de su desaparecido hermano.

 **…**

.

Una pequeña persona se desplaza por la cocina del salón principal.

Sasuke sabe de quién se trata; por eso espera en el living del hotel a que salga para poder entrar y preparar un té que le ayude a quitar el mal sueño de medianoche.

La tetera es lo primero en asomarse, luego su pie derecho descalzo y finalmente su cuerpo menudo, arrastrando una bata rosa de dormir.

No luce glamorosa como la noche pasada. Tiene la piel lechosa, la nariz pequeña y respingada, salpicada por unas cuantas pecas, los labios abultados en el centro y unos ojos grandes, verdes y brillosos, como si se fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Su cabello rosa está envuelto en una mal ensayada coleta y aunque esté algo despeinado, puede notarse el cuidado que le dedica.

Es bonita; no atractiva, sino bonita. Como un bello jarrón que no quieres tocar por temor a romperlo o ensuciarlo, aún si tus manos están limpias.

—Hola —saluda ella, cohibida por la sorpresa, intentando esconder sus pies con la bata rosa.

Sasuke piensa seriamente en que existe la posibilidad de que la mujer piense que tiene los pies feos por la insistencia de su mirada en ellos la noche anterior.

Asiente levemente, saludándola a su modo, y la rodea para poder entrar a la cocina. Abre la alacena y solo encuentra café, azúcar, chocolate, y algunas hierbas marchitas que se rompen al tacto.

—Hice un poco de té —susurra la mujer, asomando su rostro por la entrada—. No podía dormir, los truenos retumban demasiado, no sé si sea porque estoy hospedada en el penúltimo piso pero…—la mujer calla ante su silencio—, puedes servirte, si quieres.

Sasuke toma la tetera de metal y vierte un poco de té sobre una taza que olvidó lavar. Se recuesta sobre el almacenero y empieza a tomar un poco de la infusión que la mujer había preparado. La joven aguarda unos segundos en la entrada esperando tal vez un agradecimiento por parte de él, mas luego se retira silenciosamente con la tetera en la mano al no recibirlo.

Lava la taza en el lavadero y lo deja donde lo había encontrado; cruza el living del hotel rumbo al ascensor cuando escucha un suave pero entendible:

—Buenas noches.

Sasuke sigue su camino, y no voltea a verla hasta que está dentro del ascensor y antes que este cerrara sus puertas, le devuelve la despedida.

.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha huyó de su casa a los dieciséis años, curiosamente el mismo día en que su vecino y mejor amigo había desaparecido.

Sasuke aún recuerda que buscó por todo su dormitorio alguna nota de despedida, con la esperanza de encontrar en ese papel la dirección dónde encontrarlo y algún mensaje donde le dijera que estaba esperándolo para huir con él.

No encontró nada, todo estaba intacto como si solo se hubiera ido al sur a tirar piedras al mar.

A él le había tocado quedarse en casa con sus padres y durante años tuvo que aceptar amargamente la verdad: Itachi había huido con Shisui.

.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y lo primero que ve es a la mujer de pies descalzos sentada sobre el sofá viejo del living del hotel, con una taza blanca ocultando sus labios.

—Hice té —pronuncia ella apenas él cruza la sala.

Sasuke la observa y se pregunta si acaso ella lo esperaba, después de todo es medianoche, igual que el día anterior cuando se vieron en el living. Acepta la invitación y se sienta frente a ella al ver otra taza de porcelana vieja sobre la pequeña mesa del centro.

—¿No te acompaña tu padre?

La nariz de la mujer se pinta de rojo y extiende su color sobre las mejillas, entonces sorbe un poco de té para ensayar su respuesta. No es secreto que Sasuke hiciera esa pregunta por pura maldad y cuyo objetivo fuera sacarle algo de información.

—Te refieres a mi esposo —aclara ella, sin ninguna pizca de malicia—. Él es representante del alcalde de la capital; está aquí por unos negocios, viajamos mucho.

Sasuke creyó que el saber que no era una cazafortuna –o en el peor de los casos, una prostituta-, lo haría sentir mejor, pero el efecto resultó todo lo contrario al saberla casada. Si bien había dicho que ella era como un jarrón el cual no debía tocar, en realidad sí quería hacerlo; al menos confirmó ello tras soñarla la noche anterior desnuda y arrastrándolo hasta el fondo del mar.

—Me llamo Sakura.

—Sasuke —murmura inseguro.

—Y dime, _Sasuke-kun_ , ¿qué haces en este pueblo?

Esa era una buena pregunta porque en realidad tenía dos respuestas para ello. La primera, la verdad, consistía en que Orochimaru, necesitaba reparar el barco donde viajaban debido a un agujero en la popa que amenazaba con hundirlos en cualquier momento; pero si decía eso, entonces tendría que decir que el hueco se debe a una batalla contra otro grupo de corsarios, y no quería revelar su identidad. La segunda respuesta, la verdad oculta, era que se había embarcado porque era la única forma de encontrar a su hermano; pero esa respuesta entonces acarearía otras preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

—Pesco. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

—Oh, pero aquí no hay muchos peces —susurra mientras estira sus pies y pone uno sobre la pierna del otro—. Debes tener cuidado o una sirena podría pescarte.

—¿Sirenas? —pregunta, verdaderamente interesado.

—Eso dicen, ¿no? Cuando llegué casi me linchan por tener el cabello rosa. Mi esposo me defendió, ya tenían antorchas en las manos.

Sasuke sonríe por dentro y Sakura advierte un tenue brillo en sus ojos que la motiva a seguir con la conversación. No era una mala conversadora, o tal vez era la forma en la que ella narraba sus historias lo que las hacían atrayentes.

Entonces Sakura empieza su monólogo, contándole que en otros lugares no creen tan fervientemente en las sirenas como en 'No me olvides'; le contó que en otro país la acusaron de bruja y que está acostumbrada a que la gente creyera esas cosas de ella solo por tener el cabello rosa y hablando de su cabello, le aclara que es natural, que es pelirrojo en realidad (Sasuke lo sigue viendo rosado). Le confiesa que tiene una manía por agregarle sufijos a los nombres y que lo aprendió de Japón y por eso lo del _Sasuke-kun_. Le cuenta que comió insectos en China y que detesta viajar en barco porque su nariz sangra y ensucia el mar con su vómito.

Y Sasuke encontró todos sus relatos tan interesantes hasta que reparó en una gran omisión.

—¿Tu esposo está durmiendo?

No debió preguntar eso, supuestamente tenía que quedarse como un pensamiento en su cabeza, pero la pregunta ya la había hecho.

—No, está en una reunión.

—Es casi la una de la madrugada —rebate rápidamente.

Sakura, quien tenía una excusa preparada en la punta de la lengua, cerró sus labios para susurrar contra la taza:

—Sí, bueno, no sé. No me meto mucho en sus asuntos.

La taza no se movió de sus labios, aun cuando no tomaba nada de té; Sasuke se preguntó si acaso fue muy brusco con la insistencia. El esposo de Sakura no era ningún viejo decrépito, era un señor de unos cuarenta y pocos años, elegante, de buen físico; pero era la apariencia de Sakura, tan viva y alegre la que no concordaba con su pareja. Ella debía tener unos veinte años.

—Entonces, supongo que conoces todo el mundo —comentó.

La mujer asiente con la taza de té sobre sus labios, aún recuperándose del tema anterior. Sasuke advierte ello, pero la presencia de la joven pasa a segundo plano cuando recuerda el motivo de todos sus viajes.

Mete la mano dentro de su chaqueta, saca un papel desgastado y lo extiende ante sus ojos.

—¿Has visto a este hombre?

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hjasdaklsnl este capítulo lo tenía medio escrito apenas terminé el primero, es que quería saber hacia dónde iba todo esto y si valía la pena publicarlo o solo eran pedazos de cuentos.

El tercero también ya se está escribiendo, es un milagro ;-;

Saludos ;B


End file.
